During the thermal cutting of profiles such as U-, I-, Double T-, T-, Angle- and bulb angle profiles, the cutting tool must be started at the edge of the profile and then guided according to the outline of the profile.
From DE-OS No. 26 41 851, it is known that two capacitative sensors can be associated with a cutting torch. The signals from the sensors which correspond to the contour of the workpiece are transmitted, as regulating signals, to a torch adjustment motor for the purpose of maintaining an even cutting position.